The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an imaging lens that is suitably usable with monitoring cameras, vehicle mounted cameras, digital cameras, etc., and an imaging apparatus provided with the imaging lens.
With monitoring cameras and vehicle mounted cameras, wide angle imaging lenses are used by choice so that imaging with a wide field of view can be performed. For example, a lens system having a full angle of view of nearly 180° may be used to reduce or eliminate blind spots. As the above-described type of wide angle lens system, a fisheye lens disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 63-003286 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1), for example, is known.